Just Another Day
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: It's just another day in the life of an actor. *Rating just for extra precaution*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A plot bunny that attacked. And gnawed at my brain whenever I tried to sleep. That was annoying. Some characters slightly OOC. Sorry. This seemed to long to go with the drabbles.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 17, 2008**  
Title:** Just Another Day**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating:** PG-13 (Just in case)**  
Characters:** Kyoko Mogami. Ren Tsuruga.A brief but necessary original character Miyako.  
**Pairing:** Ren/Kyoko**  
Spoilers:** I can't remember the chapter but if you know about BJ then it's all good.**  
Word Count:** 1166**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki  
**ALSO:** Unbeta-ed. Cause I'm lazy.

* * *

_**Just Another Day**_

Ren sat at a red light contemplating the day's schedule. Today's taping consisted of him portraying BJ but with a slight twist. BJ seems to have entered a relationship with the chief of police's daughter, Layla, under the guise of a kind gentleman. He eventually seduces her into giving him information about the police. Little does he know that the daughter knows who he is and is simply using him to get back at her father.

He knew today's scenes were of BJ seducing the girl. He had never had a role that required romantic physical contact to this extent. Once upon a time, he himself may be done things like this but never in front of an entire set of people.

Ren was vaguely aware of Yashiro babbling next to him. He distractedly nodded his head as if he were listening. This seemed to satisfy Yashiro.

Once the pair entered the set, Ren was whisked away to hair and makeup. Yashiro waved and called, "Goodbye! I'll see you in a few days!" Ren raised an eyebrow but was simultaneously attacked with brushes and garments.

The director was being brutal that day. Each scene had to be visually perfect. Then the scenes usually had to be re-taped from another angle.

Ren sighed. As an actor he would do what was required of him. Even if it meant kissing a woman he barely even knew, he would do it. Even if it meant he was to run his hands over her body touching clothed flesh that he normally wouldn't touch, he would do it. And yes, even if it meant the female touched, caressed, and kissed him too. It was just another day in the life of an actor.

_"Ah!" Layla let out a breathy moan as BJ began to kiss her neck. She on hand in his hair as she tried to pull him closer while the other splayed against the wall behind her._

_BJ swiftly shifted his right hand from her hip to grasp her thigh and lift it towards his hip. He licked, nipped, teased the tender skin of Layla's neck. Using his left hand, he gently tugged her head to the side for better access._

_"Oh! P-please!" she stammered._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Please, just kiss me!" she gasped out._

_BJ pulled back to smirk at her. He then swooped down and fiercely captured Layla's lips in a passionate kiss._

"And cut! That's perfect!" the director yelled. "Okay, I think we're done for the day. Good work today!"

Ren disentangled himself from the actress playing Layla as quickly as possible. Ever since Miyako had shown up, she seemed to think that just because their roles were romantically involved, that the actors should be too. Because of this, Yashiro would wait for him right off set and the pair would leave as quickly as possible.

To Ren's surprise, it was a not a fair haired glasses wearing man but a girl clad in an eye-paralyzingly pink jumpsuit. With her mouth hanging open. And her eyes about to pop out of her head.

"Mogami-san?" Ren stared down at Kyoko. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoko continued her impression of a hot pink fish. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Wow! Tsuruga-senpai is an amazing actor!" she gushed. "To be able to do that over and over for nine separate takes? That's incredible! And then-"

Ren inwardly winced. How much had she seen? Did she see the take when Miyako felt the need to grab his butt? Why was Kyoko even here?

"-such a wonderful actor! Tsuruga-senpai is certainly very dedicated-"

Ren saw Miyako getting ready to saunter over so he quickly grabbed Kyoko by the arm and nearly dragged her to his dressing room.

"Tsuruga-senpai?!"

"Wait. Here. Don't talk to anyone," he ordered. Ren ducked into his dressing room and quickly changed out of his costume and into his regular clothes. Once he had changed and grabbed his bag, he opened the door, wrapped his free arm around Kyoko's shoulders. He quickly rushed them out of there leaving a pouting Miyako behind.

Once the two were safely seated in Ren's car, Kyoko gave him a wondering look.

"As an actress, you understand that your role is separate from you, correct?" he asked. Kyoko nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, Miyako-san doesn't see the difference. She thinks that since Layla and BJ are involved, then she and I should be too," Ren said. "Now why are you here?"

"Yashiro-san said he mentioned it to you. His mother was admitted to the hospital. He said it's nothing serious but he needs to take some days of leave from work so he can go visit her. He asked me to take over for him since I've done it before," Kyoko answered.

So that's what Yashiro had been on about earlier that day.

"Well Mogami-san, hamburger steak or whole grilled frogs?" Ren asked, holding back a mischievous grin.

"Hamburger steak!" she practically yelled.

----

Ren wished for silence, that she wouldn't bring up today's scenes but fate was not good to him. After ordering, Kyoko immediately launched back into that topic.

"Tsuruga-senpai, you looked so real during that scene. Is it weird to have to kiss a costar like that in front of everyone?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

Ren had to cough into his fist and look away from her before he could answer. "It's part of your job. If you have properly immersed yourself in your character then it's very natural."

Kyoko absorbed this information into her brain. "Even if your first kiss ends up happening when you're in character?"

"Well, I suppose that would be a bit awkward but it's not your first real kiss. It's your characters. Are you worried that your first kiss may occur when you're in character?" Ren couldn't help but ask.

Surprisingly, Kyoko shook her head. A soft faraway look graced her features. "No. When I was very young..." she trailed off before her face darkened.

He could only guess that her first kiss was with Fuwa. Feelings of anger coursed through his veins. It was stupid really. The fact that her first kiss would be with Fuwa was understandable. They knew each other as children and she was hopelessly in love with him. So it was stupid to feel jealous over that.

The pair remained quiet after that; both solemnly picking at their food. After paying their bill, they left the restaurant. Silence continued to reign supreme in the stationary car. Ren tried to fight his jealousy of Fuwa while Kyoko mentally destroyed Sho in various ways.

Ren looked over to Kyoko who had a scary gleam in her eyes. His body seemed to move on its as his hand reach out to gently stroke her cheek. Kyoko froze and slowly turned to look at Ren.

And felt the urge to shrink back into the door.

The King of the Night was gazing back at her.

He slowly leaned over and pressed his lips against her gently. He pulled back slightly before kissing her again. This time a bit harder.

There was no third kiss.

Simply because Kyoko had fainted dead away in the car seat.

* * *

**A/N: **Why was Yashiro dropped off at the set too? Um. He had to talk to the crew so they knew Kyoko wasn't just a fangirl hanging around.

Also, I'm not planning on this continuing this. But please review if you don't mind!

**A/N EDIT:** Alright, so I've been getting feedback that I should continue this. Well I have thought some more about this and will be working on another chapter. I just know that I'm going to hit a brick wall with Ren and Kyoko though. But I suppose I should worry about that when it comes to that time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I got my new glasses but they are really tight on my fat head. So they give me headaches. I hope the peoples can fix this.

People wanted more. Here's more. I think the first chapter is the best so if you don't like the rest, pretend that this chapter and the later one don't exist. Okay?

Miyako shows again. A lot. She's kinda important but a complete original character. She's good for the plot but as a character she is annoying. Sorry. If thinking of her as being ugly makes you tolerate her more, then think of her that way.

I have the last bit written. Will post it before Christmas.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 22, 2008**  
Title: **Just Another Day**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating: **PG-13 (Just in case)**  
Characters:** Kyoko Mogami. Ren Tsuruga. Miyako.**  
Pairing:** Ren/Kyoko.**  
Spoilers:** I can't remember the chapter but if you know about BJ then it's all good.**  
Word Count:** 1037**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki

**Words to Know:**

Imouto-chan - little sister  
Daimane - substitute manager

* * *

_**Just Another Day  
**__Chapter 2_

As predicted, Miyako was waiting outside Ren's dressing room the next day.

"Ren-kun! Who is this girl?" she demanded as Ren and Kyoko neared.

"She's your little sister, right?" Miyako said before either could answer. "Come, imouto-chan! Come with Miyako-chan and we'll talk." She grabbed Kyoko by the shoulder and whisked her away leaving a bewildered Ren behind.

"So, what's you're name imouto-chan?" Miyako asked while playing with a makeup brush.

"Kyoko Mogami," she answered, her eyes glued to the makeup brush..

"You're just like a little girl, aren't you, Kyoko-chan? So, what is your relationship with Ren-kun?" Miyako asked sternly.

Kyoko broke free of the brush's magical spell and sighed. She knew this question quite well. Usually from when she was a child and the girls in her class asked about her and Shotaro.

"Tsuruga-senpai is my senpai at LME. He's very kind," she said carefully. Miyako seemed to brighten at this news.

"So where did you and Ren-kun go last night?" she asked as she swiped the brush across Kyoko's cheeks.

"We got hamburger steaks and then... I don't know," Kyoko replied.

"You don't know? What do you mean?" Miyako asked with wide eyes.

"After eating, I just remember arriving back at home-" Kyoko was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Miyako-san, we're ready for you in makeup!" a voice called.

"Alright, Kyoko-chan. You should probably go find Ren-kun. I'll talk to you later!" Miyako called and she skipped out of the room.

Kyoko walked out of the room and headed towards Ren's dressing room. She knocked on the door and entered when he called for her to do so.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" He rose from his chair to walk over to her.

Kyoko nodded, "Miyako-san just wanted to talk to me about some stuff."

"Stuff?" Ren repeated.

"Yes," Kyoko confirmed. "Ah, you should probably get to wardrobe. I'll just stay here and work on some homework."

Ren nodded and left.

Kyoko sat to pull out her school book and paper. She nibbled on the end of her pencil. There was something gnawing at the back of Kyoko's brain. It seemed there was something she was forgetting but she couldn't remember what. It mustn't have been very important though. But speaking about important things, tomorrow they were supposed to be filming on location. Somewhere by the docks. She wasn't entirely sure.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on the math problem before her.

"Ah! You again, you bastard? I remember you! I will not fall for your wily games again! I shall curse your descendants for the next 100 years!" she howled evilly.

"Kyaaah! Tsuruga-kun's dressing room is haunted!" an assistant passing by screamed as he heard Kyoko.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_BJ stood on a large boat a gun in one hand with Layla at his side._

_"Layla! How could you betray your own father?" the police chief yelled from the dock. _

_"Father?" Layla spat. "Perhaps if you spent more time with your family then you could call yourself that!"_

_BJ curled his arm around Layla's shoulder to grasp her chin. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I don't like being used."_

_Then he pulled the trigger._

_Layla pressed her hand to her midsection. Blood. There was blood flowing from her body. Ah, the exit wound. She turned and lifted her gaze to BJ's._

_"Why?" she whispered._

_"I won't repeat myself," he answered coldly. _

_He pulled his arm back and Layla tipped forward into the bay. Her father was in shock as he stared at her limp body._

_"What will you do, officer? Save your daughter or chase after me?" BJ smirked. He lifted his hand in the air. The boat's engine roared to life and it took off. BJ laughed as the man dove into the water to retrieve his daughter._

"Perfect!" the director shouted. "Get them out of the water and give them some blankets. That's all for today! Good work!"

"Kyoko-chan!" a shivering Miyako called as she ran to Kyoko. "You and Ren-kun have to come out to dinner with me! Just wait until Miyako-chan change clothes and dries her hair. Miyako-chan is covered in fake blood."

Miyako was there and gone before Kyoko could register what happened.

Minutes later, Ren joined Kyoko.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I think Miyako-san invited us to dinner."

"Let's go," Ren said quickly, his arm guiding Kyoko to his car.

"No, wait! It would be rude," Kyoko struggled against his strength and failed miserably. "Miyako-san went out of her way to ask us to dinner. I'm going. But if you don't want to go, I can get a taxi home."

Ren sighed. He begrudgingly agreed and waited with Kyoko.

"Miyako-chan is here!" Miyako announced as she ran up to the pair. "Thank you for waiting! Where should we eat?"

And so the trio found themselves in a small empty restaurant. Miyako insisted that she sit next to Ren on one side of the booth, so Kyoko sat next to the pile of jackets on the opposite side. The meal would have been silent except for the fact that Miyako kept jabbering on and on.

"So Kyoko-chan, Miyako-chan understands that you're Ren-kun's daimane? How did you get that job?" Miyako popped a carrot into her mouth.

"I was his daimane before when Yashiro-san was ill," Kyoko scowled as she remembered why she was appointed Tsuruga's daimane. She wasn't really expected to do anything, just to make sure the man ate.

"And where is Yashiro-san now?" Miyako inquired while trying to feed Ren a piece of her beef.

Kyoko stared in bewilderment at the woman boldly hung onto Ren's arm and waved her chopsticks near his mouth. Ren sat stone still as he ignored the dancing chopsticks and his own food.

"Oh, Miyako-chan's sorry. Kyoko-chan? Do you want to try some?" Miyako moved her chopsticks to Kyoko's direction.

The girl shook her head wildly. "No, thank you! Um, Yashiro-san is visiting his mother in the hospital. He should be returning soon."

"Mogami-san, are you finished?" asked Ren.

Kyoko took one look at the face on Ren's face and immediately gulped down her mouth full of food. "Yes!"

"Miyako-san, Mogami-san and I will be leaving now. See you tomorrow," Ren pulled some money out of his pocket, placed it on the table, and left the restaurant.

Miyako pouted as Kyoko pulled on her jacket.

"Thank you for the dinner invitation, Miyako-san," Kyoko bowed. Then she ran after Ren so he wouldn't leave her.

* * *

**A/N:** The boring chapter. Feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright. I was going to post this tomorrow evening but due to the fact that I liked getting all those reviews after I had to babysit siblings all day, I'm posting now. HUZZAH AND A HALF FOR RUNON SENTENCES!!! So please review so that when I'm done babysitting tomorrow, I have an inbox full of reviews.

Oh, I'm also posting cause I read chapter 133 and I adore Hikaru Ishibashi. So there.

**Date Originally Posted:** December 22, 2008**  
Title: **Just Another Day**  
Series:** Skip Beat!**  
Rating: **PG-13 (Just in case)**  
Characters:** Kyoko Mogami. Ren Tsuruga. Miyako.**  
Pairing:** Ren/Kyoko.**  
Spoilers:** I can't remember the chapter but if you know about BJ then it's all good.**  
Word Count:** 794**  
DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki

* * *

_**Just Another Day**  
Chapter 3_

Ren sat in his dressing room between scenes staring at his reflection. If one looked carefully enough, they'd notice that around his eyes were dark circles. He had not been sleeping well. Ever since he kissed Kyoko, he'd been on edge. The girl didn't remember a thing.

In a way, Ren mused, that had to be a good thing. If she remembered then things would be awkward between them. So that was a momentary lapse of judgment on his behalf. He would remember the tender kiss and it would stay a memory. The only other witness of the event didn't even remember it so there was no way a legitimate rumor of it could be started.

Everything was okay.

Now, he really should get back to the set.

------

Kyoko was walking back to Ren's dressing room, a coffee in each hand. She hummed happily as she weaved around various crew members and cables.

A hand clapped down on Kyoko's shoulder and she screamed.

The person attached to the hand screamed as well.

"Yashiro-san!" Kyoko gasped. "You scared me!"

"Kyoko-chan, _you_ scared me," Yashiro retorted.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?" Miyako ran over.

"I heard you scream. Is this man bothering you?" Miyako wrapped her arms protectively around Kyoko.

"Oh, no. Miyako-san, this is Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-senpai's manager. Yashiro-san, this is Miyako-san," Kyoko introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Yashiro held out his hand for Miyako to shake.

"What? No! That means Kyoko-chan will go away!" Miyako pouted, tightening her hold on Kyoko. "Miyako-chan loves Kyoko-chan!"

And then Miyako kissed Kyoko full on the lips.

Kyoko froze.

Five crew members stopped and stared.

Four of them had nose bleeds.

Three pairs of glasses cracked, including Yashiro's.

Two cups of coffee fell from Kyoko's hands.

And one Ren Tsuruga entered the set.

-----

_A dimly lit familiar car._

_Thoughts of destroying Shotaro._

_A gentle touch.  
_

_The King of the Night._

_Soft lips._

_Darkness.  
_

----

Kyoko scurried back from Miyako and into a wall.

"You kissed me!" she pointed her finger at Miyako. Miyako nodded cheerfully.

"And... and _you_ kissed me!" Kyoko accused as her finger moved to point at Ren. Ren froze, his eyes wide.

Gasps filled the air.

Kyoko immediately fled the set.

"So, it seems like you had fun while I was away," Yashiro muttered to the stationary Ren.

This snapped Ren out of his daze. He glared at Yashiro before chasing after Kyoko.

"Mogami-san!" Ren ran after the pink clad girl. He knew she possessed insane strength but he'd never seen her move this fast. He thanked his lucky stars for his long legs as he closed the gap between them.

"Mogami-chan!" he called as he moved closer and closer. He was able to reach out and grab her around the waist.

Their momentum sent the two tumbling into the grass. Ren immediately cupped one hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back, reminiscent of the time she fell in his kitchen.

"Mogami-chan, please don't run from me," he murmured desperately while burying his face in her hair.

"You kissed me in your car," she whispered. "That's what I couldn't remember. Why? Why would you do that? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No!" Ren vehemently denied.

He let out a sigh; then pulled back so he could look Kyoko in the eye.

"Mogami-chan, you... you are very special to me," he started. Kyoko's cheeks reddened.

"You're special to me. I like you. But I don't deserve to have these feelings. And I know you're not ready to romantically care for someone either. I shouldn't have kissed you the other day. I lost control over my feelings. But I won't apologize for kissing you. I want to remember that. It's special to me," Ren awkwardly shifted his gaze to the grass.

Kyoko lay in the grass stunned. He didn't dislike her. He _liked_ her.

"I can't fall in love again," Kyoko said quietly when her brain started to function again. "I can't fall in love but maybe we could be friends. I like spending time with Tsuruga-senpai."

"Yeah," Ren smiled softly. "Friends."

The two smiled as they gazed at each other. Finally, Kyoko felt the need to break the silence.

"As a friend, I'd like to tell you that you're heavy and ask if you could please get off me," Kyoko gasped.

Ren laughed heartily and rolled off the girl. He stood and held out a hand to help Kyoko up.

"We better get back," Ren stated. Kyoko nodded and the pair headed back to the set, still hand in hand.

"So, Miyako-san kissed you too?" Ren couldn't help but grin.

Kyoko groaned, "I thought she liked you!"

----

Back at the set, Miyako had her arm draped around Yashiro's shoulders.

"Miyako-chan likes boys and girls! As long as they're cute!" she exclaimed happily.

She halted all movement when he threw her a freezing glare. Miyako caught sight of Ren and Kyoko returning. She ran over to them and hid behind their backs.

"Miyako-chan doesn't like this manager! Kyoko-chan should stay instead!" she wailed unhappily.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: _That's all. Don't ask for more. Seriously._** I left it open to imply that they are a bit more than friends but we all know that Kyoko's too oblivious and Ren doesn't think he deserves love. But I believe that they'll eventually get their acts together. As long as it doesn't take the Ryuji/Tsukasa and Akira/Tsukasa love triangle way out. (They're from Tokyo Crazy Paradise another series from Nakamura Yoshiki.) So yeah. Anyone expect that from Miyako? She was needed for Kyoko to remember the kiss with Ren.

I had Ren call her "Mogami-chan" instead of "Kyoko-chan" because I think that would freak her out even more.

Also, _vesper-nova_ had asked if Kyoko's first kiss was with Sho or if she stole one from Corn while he napped. I intended it to be Sho. They've known each other for ages so I guess it was only natural. I think Kyoko would be afraid to kiss Corn because she believed him to be a fairy. An otherworldly being. Like she wasn't good enough to kiss him. You know?

What did you guys think of the BJ scenes?


End file.
